I'll Keep You Safe
by Wrenne
Summary: AU Agent Arthur Kirkland was in charge of a witness concerned with a delicate case – Alfred F. Jones. Opposed to what his duty may be, he realized that he could not do his job well with his unnamed emotions flaming up inside of him. But as hard as it was, he could not let go of Alfred.


**Title:** **"I'll Keep You Safe."**

**Anime:** HETALIA **Pairing:** USxUK

**SUMMARY:** AU Agent Arthur Kirkland was in charge of a witness concerned with a delicate case – Alfred F. Jones. Opposed to what his duty may be, he realized that he could not do his job well with his unnamed emotions flaming up inside of him. But as hard as it was, he could not let go of Alfred.

**Genre:** Yaoi

* * *

**"I'll Keep You Safe."**

* * *

Arthur knit his brows at the sight of his obligation. With a wave of goodbye to his colleague standing by the door, he turned his neck again and checked if he saw him the way he did, and yes, no doubt about it – slumped across the floor with chips and wrappers scattered everywhere was his snoring American.

His green orbs rolled, releasing a heavy sigh that he had been holding throughout the entire day. After rushing through the forest to ward off some running bloody suspect, here he is, spending the rest of his night with this lousy American who will surely annoy him.

It is not like he's not used to it and whatnot, but something about him feels off whenever he's near the American. And although he will never admit it to himself, he seems to forget everything else whenever the taller blonde is at his sight.

Trying to drive the thought away, he unconsciously tapped his foot and kicked the said man hard enough to wake him up.

"Up boy; you have to climb to your bed nice and easy for me to do my job well." Arthur cleared his throat after, feeling the blood creep up to his cheeks once he realized how his recent fatigue was washed away with one single grunt from the lazy form in front of him.

"Five more minutes…" the American whispered as Arthur's thick brows met again, not wanting to admit that his kick did not even make the lethargic American budge; instead, he just shifted his weight to the left, feeling the floor more comfortable than ever.

It had been a week now since the director himself placed this new witness on Arthur's care, noting his competency and desire for a promotion as a reason. Anyhow, the American named Alfred F. Jones, a few years younger than he himself, is very far from the usual witness-type. And for the record, a witness should be afraid - even for a little bit - but this bloody white blonde? Not even a hint of fear.

And one more thing to add to the facts as to why Arthur considers Alfred odd is his ability to make Arthur trample over his duties on work - even making the Brit's mind fly to him without any particular reason. And although Arthur tried to send Alfred away to another agent to focus on his own game, he could not bring himself to do it. It just happens that whenever he tries to, he will not waggle on the thought of Alfred clinging on to someone else beside him. And that conflicting emotion that he still could not name irks him to the core.

"Not even sure if I should compliment this twit for that," Arthur muttered under his breath as he bended his knees; his palm landing to pat the American's back toughly, hoping that it'll be a better way to wake the man up. "Get up, Jones."

Alfred's fingers rubbed his nose lightly, but his eyes remained shut. "Yeah, yeah, five minutes."

Arthur's eyes searched for Alfred's eyeglasses - his instincts incline him to, that is. When he was frustrated enough with the failure of looking for such a trivial object, his hands started to dig under the pile of strewn garbage decorating the carpeted floor.

"What yah lookin' for, Artie?" The addressed Brit looked over his shoulder to find Alfred still slouched across the floor, his right arm raised up obnoxious waving around his pair of glasses.

Arthur's eyes rolled, his temple pulsating wildly –_t__hat did it._ "Get up or I will step off this bloody pigpen and let those witless buck-lovers put that stupid bullet through your head!" He barely breathed as he continued, "And in that way, I'll be lifted from an enormous responsibility, don't you think?"

The addressed American kept silent, but in the stillness, Arthur managed to hear him utter: "Okay, got it. In four minutes I'll go do what you said."

_Want to play that kind of game then, __do you__?_ Arthur stood up once again, unloading the magazine of his gun. The American's head turned to follow his gesture, but his eyes remained closed. "Hey, what's that - you're unloadin' your gun, huh?"

"Indeed," the emerald-eyed Brit answered as he continued what he was doing. "Just giving the snipers a chance to kill you now since your guard is unarmed."

"Really…" Alfred stated in a mocking tone, confident that his sentry would never gamble over his life.

But Arthur did not stop. "Really."

The thud of the magazine echoed in the silence of the receiving area. Alfred's eyes flung open and wide after he saw the cartridge holder lying cold on the floor. "Hey!" he shouted at his guard, but Arthur merely shrugged, unloading his knife from his belt. "That is uncalled for!"

Arthur then smirked victoriously at the nervous American whose face was painted with panic and grief. "Liked the show, git?"

"'Course not!"

"Then climb to your bed!"

Alfred sighed as he pushed himself up, grunting with every move as Arthur cocked his eyebrows. "That's police inhumaneness!"

Arthur found himself returning the magazine with the caution always in his mind, searching around the room and outside the windows with his bare eyes after. "How so? I'm merely asking you to go to your bedroom."

Alfred was sitting in front of Arthur, following the Brit with his eyes as the vigilant agent closed the curtains surrounding the room. When Arthur turned to look at his American, a smile lighted Alfred's bronze face and the emerald-eyed man gave him a questioning look. "Make me," Alfred retorted with a cheery tone of sarcasm.

Arthur faked a chuckle, attempting to hide his annoyance at the point. "Oh, look at that!" He exclaimed in a dramatic voice, "Five minutes over, up, up, up!"

"I said make me, Artie." Alfred muttered in a mumble, not wanting to take any orders.

Arthur contented himself over the scattered cartons of take-out meals to properly trash them; shooing the American's childish challenge and expecting Alfred to be at least on his feet when he came back. After doing so, however, Arthur turned to see how the young American was able to slump his whole body across the dirty floor once more, eyes shut tighter than he first saw him.

"Well, I bet I'll have to carry you like my new bride," The English man let out a huge sigh roll out of his mouth after settling on his own joke.

One cerulean eye peeked at him, but the heavy eyelids shut the view a second after. Arthur gave a wee smile, but did not let the American to see any of it. Yawning with boredom, Alfred just chuckled softly, "Be my guest, sir. Bet that skinny arms of yours will barely carry me up the stairs."

Arthur felt his forehead twitch with the obvious insult and imitated the chuckle. "Oh then do gamble."

"Say a dollar?"

"Uh, a hundred." Arthur snorted, confidence reeling the ball of his guts.

"Deal," The American sprawled himself in front of the Brit, both his hands gesturing to all of him. "Start touchin', Artie."

Arthur let out a groan at the moniker, but feeling abashed and mocked did not allow him to get the better of his pride. "All right, git. I will start touching you, but don't get too hyped up."

"Oh, I won't; I won't."

Arthur started with his arms scooping Alfred's legs and the upper part of his back, while Alfred, not wanting to lose a hundred dollars (or even help that is) refused to cling onto the Brit or even hang his arm around the other's neck.

"You're not helping, Alfred."

"Why would I? Then I'll lose a hundred bucks."

Arthur let out a loud annoyed moan, his feet wobbly as he made his first step - feeling all of Alfred's weight press on him. Alfred kept on jeering Arthur, but the Brit settled for a sigh, not wanting to waste his energy with any retorts directed at the American. To his delight, as he went on with every step, he found himself smirking, getting used to the weight that hung on his limbs.

"Alfred, you're –" A distant shatter made Arthur look back from behind his shoulders, and then as he took his next step, he felt nothing. In a span of seconds, the two of them came tumbling down the staircase.

Alfred groaned in pain as his hand landed on the crook of his neck, "What are you doing, Artie?!"

"Shut up, you bloody American!" Arthur's hand reached for Alfred's head, pulling him against his chest and forcing him to bend his head in a way that Arthur's body was covering him. A thick metallic taste stung at the corner of Arthur's mouth and his hand traced the gushing blood that came from his forehead. Alfred seemed to notice as he immediately drew the hem of his shirt to wipe away the path of blood that originated from their brilliant deal. A loud wreck came through the window just a few centimetres from them, making Arthur hug Alfred the tightest he could and ignore his throbbing forehead, rolling themselves to the nearby wooden table. Arthur grunted when he had to use his shoulder to knock the table over, still caging Alfred inside his arms.

Arthur brought his watch over his tightly pursed lips, fighting the sprinkled dust that came from the chaos. "We need back up, 908 One Street – "

Alfred tapped Arthur's shoulder hard and then his other hand waved th e wrist watch away, never giving the Brit the chance to finish his call. "Bloody hell, Alfred, what –"

Arthur realized Alfred's face inches from him, he couldn't help but notice how the light from the deep moon that passed through the damaged window heightened those blue orbs and the line that formed Alfred's jaw. When Alfred started to lean forward towards him, he couldn't stumble upon why he lost control over his body and just realized he was stock-still. When Alfred's lips finally landed on Arthur's, the Brit lost contact with all of his other senses and just let himself feel that warm sensation stir from the inside. Neither of them moved after that. Arthur's eyes were open, but Alfred's were tightly shut. The Brit felt his head rickety, not until a loud crash grabbed his attention. Arthur moved his face away from Alfred in a hesitant manner, his eyes turning to where the sound came from. Nothing moved but the crashed glasses of the window where another bullet came through.

Arthur's hand reached for his gun, but before he could haul it in front of him to shoot at an invisible mugger, Alfred's cold hand snatched his arm to force Arthur's gaze to shift.

"Let me go, you git! We're going to die if –"

"I just need you to listen to me, five seconds."

"Shut it, Alfred, just let me go! I can listen to you after this! Give you more than five hours even!"

"I love you, Arthur, don't forget that."

A shot grazed Arthur's view, so even if he had himself stuck in his little world for a moment, Arthur found the strength to pull Alfred over, dragging the American with him to nowhere. With his mind bleary and his knees going weak, it was a miracle that he still remembered the back door. With the house key rounding his neck, Arthur grabbed his chest tightly, also hoping that the wild beating of his heart would calm down. However, he found himself fumbling with the door knob, not attaining any progress; he automatically looked back to where Alfred was, behind the kitchen counter, checking if his witness was still alive. Unfortunately, Alfred was looking so sternly at him, and that made him tremble even more. The key fell from his grasp with a soft thud accompanied by a metallic echo against the tiled kitchen floor. The Brit heard the American mutter something he couldn't really make out. Still shivering and owning a clouded mind, Arthur found himself giving up. But of course, he can't, and he started to blindly search for the cold entity.

As Arthur's eyes readjusted to the dimness, Alfred took the initiative to land beside the emerald-eyed man. Arthur chanted a string of curses as the American started to use his upper arm and run to the door with the hopes of splitting it up. Arthur stared at Alfred, heaving another heavy sigh, his hands resuming with what they were doing not too long ago. Arthur's eyes shimmered as he felt the key; he then reached for it and luckily opened the door.

The shots kept on echoing inside the house as they hid themselves behind the huge trunk of an old tree among the many others planted behind the place. Arthur waited for any sirens attempting to call the assailant's attention, but none came. Frustration and hopelessness came and engulfed him, but he just let out another curse and decided to wait still. When a thin line of smoke cut in front of them, Arthur's eyes followed the path the bullet came from and saw a silhouette aiming at them. He stood up hurriedly, snatched Alfred's arm, and started running away from the deafening storm of gunshots.

* * *

The day was breaking when Arthur decided to stop their journey. With exhaustion eating him up, he was pleased to meet a rather decent place to stay for the day. But presenting an old motel in front of Alfred was never that easy since the guy had this cocky grin all over his pretty face.

"Are you not traumatized or the like?" Arthur started after he opened the door, his eyes travelling through the room.

_Bloody hell, only one bed._

"Why would I be?" Alfred answered as he removed his shoes, letting himself bounce on the unexpectedly soft bed. "I've been ambushed for the hundredth time; I'm immune to that traumatized stuff already!"

"I should have known." Arthur's eyes darted to look for his phone and muttered something unintelligent as he remembered leaving it behind inside the house. "I'll ask the staff for any comforter so you could sleep on the bed."

"I don't mind sleepin' with you."

Arthur scuffed, letting his back face Alfred to cover his reddening cheeks. "Well, I mind." He cleared his throat again after receiving no answer. "I need to contact the office as well - let them know our location."

"You sure you wanna leave me here alone?" The American removed his eyeglasses and placed them neatly on the bedside table. "And isn't this better?" Alfred's voice rung higher, trying to get the English man's attention; the blue-eyed man smirked to himself after when he succeeded. "No one knows where we are or who we are here! If you'd ask me, I think we're safer here!" With that said, the American walked towards the door, past the Brit and locked it; returning to where he was a moment ago after doing so.

Arthur's brow shot up as he glanced at the locked door, and agreeing that it is safer that way, removed his own shoes. "That's why I did not ask you in the first place."

The emerald-eyed Brit made his way to the cabinet, finding one clean enough towel, he returned to give it to Alfred. "Take a bath while I think of something."

"Can't you think of anything while I'm here?"

"Don't you feel uncomfortable after that run we just had?"

"Can't you remember I just admitted my feelings? Won't you ask me about it?"

"That's…" A lump formed over Arthur's throat as he found himself stumbling over his words.

"I love you, Artie."

"Shut it Alfred, I – "

"I love you."

Alfred's eyes were locked on Arthur's, but when Arthur found himself trembling without any reason again, he avoided the cerulean gaze. He felt Alfred's hands creeping up to circle his wrists, and with a little reluctance, Alfred pulled Arthur down to make the Brit sit beside him.

"I love you." Alfred repeated with his voice low as he uprooted himself from the bed, kneeling in front of Arthur. The Brit remained silent, his eyes cast down as he tried his best to avoid the piercing blue orbs. His hand held tighter to the rough towel he was still holding, attempting to ignore the chant of confessions. He knows nothing good would be of fruit to this - he knows that he should not be attached to any witness…he knows that…but…still, the swell in his chest, the flutter of his consciousness, and the deep shade crossing his cheeks and neck betrayed his thoughts.

The American started to cup Arthur's cheek, forcing the Brit to finally look at those blues, and in that familiar way he did, leaned towards the emerald-eyed man and planted his lips against the trembling chapped ones.

Alfred started to move his tongue to which Arthur's lips parted. Finding no hurdle or reluctance from the green-eyed Brit, he continued, insisting further, until he felt the other's tongue meeting him. Alfred felt his heart doing a summer-sault, finally receiving a reciprocating action. Both of his hands left Arthur's cheeks, and instead reached for Arthur's to lead the Brit's arms over his shoulders, making them hung over the American's neck. After doing so, Alfred dragged Arthur softly away from the edge of the bed, partly irritated with the jagged form of the towel Arthur was still holding. When Arthur pulled away to breathe in some air, Alfred's lips was already nibbling Arthur's collar although the Brit's thin shirt made some form of hindrance.

"Let go of the towel, Artie…" Alfred muttered softly as he looked at Arthur again.

Arthur caught his bottom lip between his teeth, "No…" he breathed.

Alfred started to bite the Brit's chin and started to lick down Arthur's throat, stopping only to kiss and look at those green crystals that tried their best to avoid his own.

"Alfred, no…"

The American paid no attention to the feeble plea of the Brit as he lunged his head forward to meet Arthur's lips again. With a muffled declining plea from the Brit, Alfred started to move his hands away from the soft sheets of the bed and started to unbutton Arthur's shirt. Arthur's hand held Alfred's busy ones in a half-hearted attempt to stop the American, but he eventually gave up once his upper body was exposed. The pale skin felt hot beneath the American's palms. After removing the shirt and discarding it with the towel that Arthur let go of with a retired wince, Alfred's eyes took the moment to pause and observe the agent's ethereal body. The late moon's fading luminous white colour and the early day's violet light made the shuddering body beneath him look like that of an angel's. With the fringing glow of pastel lavender, the rufescent-bathe cheeks, and even that fresh cut on his forehead, the Brit's face was highlighted. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle noisily, voicing out his opinion about the English-man's beautiful body.

Arthur gave a shaky swear but felt the American dip again for another kiss. Arthur's own palms landed on Alfred's chest, rumpling the t-shirt that the younger man was still wearing. The American pulled away when he needed to breathe himself, and took the chance to strip off of the shirt. Arthur's eyes wandered over the naked torso of the American, and as Alfred gazed at him with flushed cheeks, Arthur avoided Alfred's eyes again.

Alfred chuckled as he held the Brit's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting Arthur's head forward so that he had no choice but to look at the American.

"I want you, Artie." Alfred smiled sweetly after, giving Arthur a soft peck over his swollen lips. Arthur's pursed lips remained a thin line, but his hands circled around Alfred's torso and hugged the American.

Alfred's chin was resting on Arthur's shoulder comfortably and the blue-eyed man did not attempt on any move for a minute or so. After his heart beat a reverberating sound and a complete dissatisfaction sit at the bottom of his stomach, Alfred reached Arthur's ear and started biting gently. While Alfred was busy teasing with Arthur's left ear, Arthur found himself nuzzling his face between the American's neck and shoulder, his other hand flying back to Alfred's bronze chest and the other was busy straddling golden locks on Alfred's crown.

Arthur couldn't help but let a pleased moan escape from his mouth after Alfred's tongue softly touched his earlobe, and both of his hands sprung to cover his mouth, horrified of the malicious sound that came from him. Alfred chuckled once again as he left Arthur's ear alone and reached for the Brit's hand that cupped his lips. "Don't cover your lips, Artie… I love the sound you made." He assured him.

Arthur's head shook intensely, but Alfred's hands removed the two obstacles and kissed Arthur again - an innocent kiss, to which Alfred felt Arthur smiling.

"This is wrong…" Arthur voiced out for the first time, but did not do anything to push Alfred away.

"Shhh…" The American chanted, "Please, for now, just…forget about anything." He then looked at those emerald orbs again and was glad that Arthur did not tear off his gaze. "For now, just think of me, only me… please."

_I do that every time. _Arthur did not voice out his answer, but shifted himself so that he could meet Alfred's kneeling height, and kissed Alfred's forehead.

That gave the American the permission he was hoping for – he's now sure that he's not the only one wanting this.

The trail of kisses started from Arthur's neck down to his chest, where Alfred started to bite. To the American's pleasure, the erect nipples met him gladly, playing lightly with the tip of Alfred's tongue. Meeting Arthur's abashed and embarrassed face made Alfred's heart ever so full that he could not contain the happiness he was feeling anymore. When Arthur stopped covering his lips and let the pleasured sounds escape him freely, Alfred found himself locked in a world where he and his Brit were the only ones existing.

The way Arthur wriggled beneath him and the way that he trembled so at his grip and pushed brought Alfred the greatest joy that he never could have imagined.

A mere week. He had given his heart to an incredibly brave yet so shy British man who knows nothing of rest and world beyond his job. He had loved Arthur with all his heart because he knew he needed it, his heart yearned for it. And Arthur's does too.

Alfred stopped to take a peek of the Brit's flushed face once more, treasuring the sight. Thrilled with Arthur's sighs and pants, he made his way down and palmed Arthur's crotch, which was still hidden by the fabric of the slacks.

Alfred smirked when he saw Arthur's eyes shut at the touch, and when he started to remove the belt around the Brit's hip, he felt Arthur's hand holding his again. Alfred gave the Brit a curious look with the thought of Arthur stopping him like he did before.

"Let me…" Arthur said meekly, averting his eyes to his hands after saying so, missing the blissfully thankful face that Alfred made. He started to strip himself off the belt and off the slacks too. Alfred couldn't think of anything more valuable than Arthur striping himself in front of him. He grabbed the blanket to cover his lithe body shortly after, embarrassment still evident in his actions. The American gave Arthur the time he needed to make himself comfortable, and once Arthur was, his eyes fell on Alfred, hazy and deep with lust.

Alfred returned the precious stare and smirked down at Arthur.

"Should I…" The Brit started, his hands wiggling under the blanket.

"Leave it to me," Alfred answered as he made his way inside the blanket, placing himself on top of Arthur once again and sliding cheerily down at him. Alfred placed himself just below Arthur's waist and started to slide the English man's last piece of clothing with his teeth. Letting his teeth sink gently on Arthur's skin as he did so and receiving the tiniest of shudders, Alfred took his time very carefully. When the American cast off the undergarment, Arthur felt himself burning further. He felt exposed and vulnerable as Alfred's eyes peeled him off even more.

The American's head poked out of the blanket and Arthur gave him an encouraging smile. Rolling the blanket to the side a bit, Alfred removed his own belt swiftly, skidding his denim pants and underclothes off of his moistened legs.

"Guess I'm not the bride now," Alfred teased, smirking at Arthur again with a glint of challenge obvious in his eyes. Arthur gave him an innocent smile as the Brit's arm rounded around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer and pressing further. Arthur's bare member touched the American's chest and Alfred gave a disgruntled groan. His arms circled Arthur's waist as Alfred pinned him on the mattress, making Arthur's hands rest on the blue-eyed blonde's arm, giggling.

Alfred giggled himself and started to prod around the English man's rear, receiving uncertain jolts and heavy breaths. He looked up at Arthur with eyes asking for permission,

"I've…never done…this before." Arthur managed to answer with a grunt. Alfred nodded, "But…" The Brit smiled reassuringly, releasing a gasp after feeling Alfred's manhood at his navel. "I want you now."

"Are you – "

"Absolutely."

Alfred gave Arthur a juddering soft laughter, and started about again. Bringing his member to where it was before, the American smiled as he watched Arthur shutting his eyes close in expectation, and slid into the Brit.

Arthur reached for his breath and freed a pained gasp, clutching the American's shoulder for support. Alfred muttered a guilty apology but Arthur kissed his worries away in return. "Don't be." The emerald-eyed Brit responded.

Arthur felt pools of water starting to form on the corner of his eyes as Alfred picked up where he left off, proof of the pain twisting him from within. As a result, however, his nails clutched on the heated skin he was holding on to. He felt Alfred starting to pull out, but Arthur clung onto him and pressed tightly. Arthur felt Alfred's lips moving into a smile, pricking his shoulder with easiness.

When Arthur realized the pain had submerged with the uncoiling pleasure that burned his senses, he shifted his head and locked his lips with the bronze-skin man holding him tightly. Alfred responded with a guttural moan that made Arthur squirm, and he pulled away with his hands running through the locks of the American.

Alfred let out another hungry groan after he felt more while Arthur was shuddering beneath him, voicing his name out over and over in soft whispers that brought the American to utmost pleasure. Every thrust was deeper, as they both grunted and huffed with hot breaths of air. Arthur was rocking beneath him, catching up to his pace.

Alfred realized the comforting warmth the air was offering, and he instinctively turned his head to the nearest window to his left. The morning sun was making its way up to the cerulean sky, permitting the American to watch Arthur and his pastel body covered by the small sunlight to move along with his.

As Arthur felt his American's eyes bathing the view of him, he felt himself nervous; it did not bother him though, as he felt the warm sunrays tickling the corner of his eye. He forced his half-lidded eyes to open, gazing as his golden boy continued the progression with the sunrise watching them, warming their bodies all the more. His fingers curled on the head of the bed, adjusting for support to permit a deeper lunge. When Alfred's hand travelled from Arthur's leg down to his manhood with the hopes of pleasing it, Arthur cried out an inelegant grunt and groan as he climaxed. Alfred followed shortly after, a pleased grin plastered on his pretty face.

"You're officially my wife now, Artie." He commented as he slowly lay beside the exhausted Englishman who started to curl himself as Alfred offered his arms for a hug and a makeshift pillow.

"Glad to hear it." Arthur answered as his eyes follow the still rising sun upon the crook of the American's neck.

Alfred caged him tightly and not long after, he felt Alfred's chest rising and falling evenly, snoring mildly as his soft breaths tickled Arthur's brow.

Arthur looked over at the sun still on its journey up the brightening sky. When his eyes couldn't take the brilliant ball of gas anymore, he immediately shut them. A minute later, he opened them again. Glancing at the blue sky outside and the sun out of sight, he finally returned to gaze upon his American. "I swear Alfred, witness or not, I'll keep you safe."


End file.
